


Everybody hurt after Tommy died

by SoVa_1



Series: Prison arc is making me cry [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Kills TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVa_1/pseuds/SoVa_1
Summary: No one can normally accept, what Tommy is dead.Phil has a panic attacks, Jack lost meaning of most of the thing what he was doing, Sam switches between Sam Nook and Awesamdad, CaptainPuffy think it's all her fault, Quackity promises to kill Dream and Tubbo doesn't believe what Tommy is dead.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Prison arc is making me cry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189490
Comments: 7
Kudos: 191





	Everybody hurt after Tommy died

**Author's Note:**

> YESSSS MY HEADCANONS IN MY FIC, WHAT ARE U GONNA DO?
> 
> TW!! SAD PEOPLE, MENTAL BREAKDOWNS, SELF BLAMING, BLOOD.  
> Please stay safe :(

_This can't be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen._

Tommy's dead. His youngest son is dead, beaten to death by a psychopath in a prison cell. Phil was having fun, celebrating his birthday with his friends, but his communicator flashed red and before his eyes appeared a terrifying message that he will not forget for a long time.

  
"Tommyinnit was killed by Dream.”

  
He dropped his communicator to the floor and covered his mouth with his hand, holding back the vomit that was already rising in his throat. His child. He couldn't keep it safe, as he had promised himself. Gods, Wilbur was already dead, wasn't that enough? Why do his children have to die one by one when things start to get better? It's not fair, absolutely not fair. _Before his eyes there was a picture blown up of L'manburg and his son, lying with a sword in his chest and blood, which did not cease to flow from the wound._ Techno gathered Phil's hair in his hooves as he vomited on the floor, crying and shaking along the way. 

_This is all not true._

  
Tubbo was standing outside Tommy's house, watching Ranboo as he planted flowers around the house.  
"Big man, come on. Tommy's not dead, why do you all think that? Tommy is Tommy, he just won't die and won't lose, especially _Dream_ "– Ranboo frozen flower striped carnations in his hands. It was a nice warm day that was colored red, Tubbo invited him as his husband to go out and have some fun before they went to rescue Tommy, but then—... he couldn't let Tubbo get lost in these fantasies, but he didn't want to ruin his platonic husband either. The wind began to blow with great force, wiping her tears of Ranboo's and quiet _“I'm sorry...”_

Michael sat in Tubbo's arms, snoring softly and clutching a sprig of weeping willow in his small hooves. Tubbo hugged his son tighter, wondering when Tommy would finally get out of prison and meet his best friend's new family. It's hard to get stuck in denial.

_No, no, **no, no, no.**_

Sam hurried toward Dream's prison room. He couldn't feel the cat, he could get closer now, but he wished he hadn't. God, he shouldn't have left the baby there in the first place.  
Dream sat on Tommy's stomach, beating his face into a bloody mess, laughing and repeating that Tommy was nothing. Sam, after a few minutes and a quick phrase from Dream "Is something wrong, Sam?" Sam quickly pulled the Dream away from the teenager, but when I rushed to check the pulse… _He's dead. Tommy's gone, he's not breathing, why did I leave him here, the damn cat that kept him away from the camera. Dream. Fucking psychopath, Sam would lock him up here forever, minimum food, no visitors, and every day's torture. Tommy, his boy. He didn't even have much left of his face. Poor kid, he can't stand it. He wants so much to be Sam Nook again too much stress, he can't stand it—_

  
Blood trickled down Sam's arms as he cradled Tommy's dead body in his arms, completely in shock and whispering, " Come on, man. We have to go, you can go now, Tommy, come on, get up, Tommy, please…”  
Dream came up behind Sam and put a hand on his shoulder, a nasty grin on his face. The older man looked down at the bloodstained palm.  
"He didn't call you, Sam. He only used you as a temporary shield. And it was easy. Don't leave the traumatized kids with me next time, okay?"– Sam gently laid Tommy's body down and whirled around to slap Dream in the face. Cold metal met Dream's eye, causing the man to start giggling as Sam picked him up and hit him again.

_She's the cause of his death._

Puffy couldn't find a place. Every place was a reminder of Tommy. Wherever she went, wherever she hid, there was the shadow of Tommy, which remained forever in Puffy's memory. Each place had its own events, incidents and funny moments, in which Tommy was always the main character. She loved this child, even if he was a true chaos. She loved her little duckling, but… He wasn't her little duck. Now it was a bloodthirsty stranger who only wanted to enjoy himself and a "happy family".   
But when she saw Punz, Ant, and BBH at Tommy's house, happy and celebrating, she clicked. She asked what they were doing at Tommy's house, and what the party was.

  
**"We're celebrating Tommy's death"**

  
The words took all control out of her. She shouted and beat up the men, because they dared to treat a dead child like that. After kicking them out of Tommy's old house, she burst into tears and sat down in one of the corners. If she only was better, none of this would have happened.

_He waited._

Tommyinnit had been gone a long time. Sam Nook had just arrived at the hotel and was waiting for Tommy. He waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, until someone started walking around the upper floor. He immediately perked up and headed towards the source of the sound.  
It was Punz, Ant and BBH. His stifling mood immediately subsided and he asked what they were doing here and if he should leave the rooms occupied for them. They answered in the affirmative. The Ant looked serious, Punz didn't care, but BBH. Bbh smiled and giggled like a child after opening a gift and barely moved from joy.  
They left, and he continued to wait.  
_Somewhere inside him, Sam screamed in frustration and cried, trying to contain these emotions inside, Sam Nook slashed the blade across his palm, hissing._  
_He's just a raccoon builder. Not the warden, not someone's parental figure, not Awesomedude. He's Sam Nook. A raccoon who keeps a child under his wing and keeps him busy somewhere far away, so that others do not touch the poor injured child._  
_He just kept waiting, even if his hind legs hurt and his head was spinning, but he waited._  
_Waiting for his baby to come back._

_It's not fair._

Even now, after his death, Tommy had taken everything from him. He's ... he's tired of both of them. Dream, Tommy, don't you care?! They have been the most “important"for too long. It's time to throw them off their thrones, though ... Tommy is already dead, leaving Jack without his purpose and most of his plans. He had the hotel, the power, and the revenge. He doesn't know what to do next. He has nothing further to do.  
Jack stood with the sign in his hand. Tommy had never been good with names, but that didn't matter now. He put up a new sign that said it was now his hotel. But it doesn't matter. His communicator rang and glowed red, but it didn't matter. He walked around the hotel, cleaned up the small mess, and ended up in the reception room. He ran his hand over the table, which had a fine layer of dust on it, and after shaking his hands off, Jack sat down in the chair behind the desk.   
This is not the end. Not yet. He can start controlling people and seizing more power. But not now. He doesn't care now. He just kept telling people that Tommy was dead. This will be his goal now.

_What the fuck._

It flashed in my head of Quackity, when he met Jack. Tommy… Dead? No. This is Tommy. An annoying but oddly resilient teenager. He couldn't just die, especially at the hands of Dream, even if it was so obvious.  
“What do you mean? Did he... did he fail? Tommy - Is he dead?"– Fuck, his voice was clearly shaking. Jack just shook his head.  
"Yes, Dream killed him. I'm sorry.” Jack put a hand on his shoulder, but Quackity only pushed him away.   
“I'm not his family. Tell that to Phil or Sam."– The guy in the jacket turned away and went on his way.  
This is not. It's all bullshit. Tommy couldn't be dead. He was among the most tenacious of players on the server. Quackity marched in the direction of the prison. Dream. The man who ruined their lives, killed his friends several times and the man who robbed them of their L'Marburg.

_He's going to kill the server God. No matter what it costs him, he will not let his friends and his dear partners to suffer._

_What?_

Techno felt no pity, sadness, or suffering. Tommy was just another kid in his life, and the only one he cared about right now was his dear friend, but...

**" WHAT?**

**Child…**

**TOMMY IS GONE!!**

**KILL THE DREAM!**

**GET YOUR REVENGE”**

  
The chat was going crazy. His head was pounding as he held Phil, who had just stopped shaking with hysteria. He wasn't bored after Tommy left him. He didn't miss their hide-and-seek with Dream and Tommy, who was terrible at hiding. He definitely didn't miss Tommy giving things stupid names.  
He didn't miss Tommy.

But why is he feeling bad now, too? He shouldn't feel that way. Tommy's nobody to him. He doesn't care about Tommy. 

**KILL**  
**GET YOUR REVENGE**  
**SMEAR HIM ON THE WALLS OF HIS CELL**  
**DESTROY HIM**

  
Apparently, the Voices picked up on his depressive mood and decided to transform his melancholy into righteous anger.  
Techno was right, Tommy was going to die soon, but Techno wasn't ready for that. He wasn't prepared for the reaction of the others. It was too much, he couldn't stand it. Why should he always be the victim of the idiocy of others and their accusations? 

But he will follow the will of the chat. **He will take revenge in the most brutal way he knows and no one will stop him.**

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHH YES FLOWER MEANING, SAD PPL AND TEARS.  
> KK SEE YOU LATER BRO, STAY SAFE  
> The weeping willow signifies rejection.  
> The striped carnation signifies non-acceptance.


End file.
